Valentine's Day
by PurpleBolt
Summary: LATE VALENTINES DAY FIC! Valentine's, a day of love and more. Simon and Jeanette try to spend it. But, being a superstar doesn't have all the perks. ONE-SHOT


**Nah I don't own them, and *sigh* One Direction. It's sad. XD JK! Enjoy!**

**Febuary 14,2012. VALENTINEEEESS!: 4:30 AM**

_Tweets from officialsimonseville_

_HAPPY VALENTINES EVERYBODY!, woke up early for TheRealJeanetteWilson 's Present!_

"Well, Theodore's up early." Simon yawned as he went down the stairs

~KITCHEN~

While Theodore was making some cookies. He didn't expect Simon to be early.

"Hey Theo!" said the blue-clad munk

"Oh, you're up early. Plan to do breakfast for Jeanette perhaps?" Theodore asked while mixing the cookie dough

"How the heck did you know?" Simon asked while climbing to the counter

"Lucky guess. Anyway, why don't you get started on those pancakes, so we can work faster" Theodore said

"OK." said Simon smiling

Si's POV: I don't know why but it feels like this is hard for me. But my ever so younger brother knows how. Now that's just WEIRD!

"Hey Theo, I smell some fresh baked cookies there" Simon said busy making Jeanette's favorite pancakes, banana and Blueberry with syrup on top

"EEEYUP. Just out of the oven, are ya done with those pancakes?" Theodore asked

"Yup. just adding the finishing touches, By the way, where's Alvin?" Asked Simon

"Oh, don't you worry, he already bought Britt a gift." Theodore said

TIME CHECK: 5:50 AM

Chipettes almost awake, OMAYGASH

_Tweets form TheoSeville_

_Here at the kitchen with officialsimonseville and we're done making the suprises for the Chipettes! hope they like them though :)_

_#COOKIES _

After Theodore made the cookies. He decided to freshen up for the Chipettes' arrival. Simon was done making the breakfast, but now he had to bring it up to their bedroom!

" Ok, Juice, pancakes, flowers, tray, Time check: 6:00 AM. Everything is goin' according to plan." Simon said

BEDROOM: 6:05 AM

As Jeanette's eyes were opening, she was surprised to see her favorite breakfast.

"HAPPY VALETINES NETTA!" Simon surprised

"Oh, dang Simon! You know I hate it when you surprise me like that." Jeanette said

"oops, so , Uhm. Happy Valentines! I made you you're favorite. Pancakes with Banana and blueberry toppings." Simon said gently

"wow, thanks. so uhm. Now what?" Jeanette mumbled

"You eat it." Simon chuckled

_Tweets from TheRealJeanetteWilson_

_OMG. THANKS officialsimonseville for this amazing dish! _

_I really thought that TheoSeville wuz the one who is amazing at cooking. XD_

_#HappyValentinesDay _

**dining Room- 7:15 AM **

"Happy Valentines Guys!" Dave said while putting cereal and Milk on the table

"So, are you gonna ask Claire for dinner tonight?" Alvin smirked

"Very Funny Alvin, where's Jeanette and Simon?" Dave asked

"Uhh, I think they ate already ,Jeanette is upstairs checking her twitter, Simon is at the studio, probably writing a song, Simon made breakfast for Jeanette. How Sweet." Eleanor said

"Aww, how sweet. Anyway you want to give gifts now?" Dave said

Yes. Sure PLEASE. PWEEASE. All heard in the room

"Ok, I think Simon and Jeanette are done, How about we start with Alvin And Brittany" Dave said

"FINE! Here" As Alvin placed the gift right in front of Brittany

"Gee. Thanks" As she opened the little box a little dog tag with ALVIN carved on it, it would go perfect with Alvin's Dog tag with BRITTANY carved on it

"O.M.G, ALVIN THANK YOU I LOVE YOU!" Brittany said hugging her beau

"HERE's your gift!"

"A Guitar? Aww Thanks Britt" as Alvin Lightly kissed Brittany on the forehead

"Ok, Your turn Theo and Ellie" Dave said

"Happy Valentines" they said together

"I Made You Cookies!" they said it again, together

"OOOH, Cookies!" Anyway, Go and have fun-" Dave said clearing up the Dining Table

"But Not too much fun, cuz' I'm still pretty upset" Everyone cutted

"Dave, we're done with the cruise thing!" Alvin said

"Whatever guys, I'm off to the studio, write a song or something." Dave said

**STUDIO- 11:53 AM **

"Hey Simon. Didn't see you here!" Dave said

"well, were Chipmunks, we're just a few inches tall." Simon said

"Ok. What are you doing here anyway?" Dave said

"Finished practicing Everything About you for Jeanette. She just loves One Direction just as she loves The Chipmunks." Simon said

Well, could you go now? I have to finish What makes you Beautiful and One Thing" Dave said

Ok Dave. Wait, can I go the park with Jeanette?" Simon begged

"Sure, just stay safe for me mmkay?" Dave said

While Simon was heading upstairs.

CRASH! Bump into Jeanette.

"Oh Simon. Sorry, I just kinda forgot your gift, here" Jeanette smiled

"Oh, Thanks. By the way Wanna go to the park? Dave let me. Theodore already packed lunch" Simon said

"Fine. But open you're gift first" Jeanette said

He opened. He Loved. Magical epicness was there.

A book. a book he had waited for a long time, The Last song.

"Jeanette." Simon said

"Yes?" Jeanette said

_Jeanette's Thought's: Oh no. He might not lke it. But its a Fricken book. He would love it. We're official couples. How Could he not like it! _

"I..Love it" Simon said while he pulled Jeanette closer

"And I love you. C'mon lets go." Simon said

"Simon! change your plans!" Dave Said

"The Heck Dave, why?" Simon asked

"We just really need to go to Rocque Records." Dave said

"What? Why for that Duet thingy?" Jeanette asked

"Yup. C'mon, lets Go!" Dave said

" but What about Alvin and Theodore? And Brittany and Eleanor?" Simon Asked

"We just need you two for the Simonette photo shoot. C'mon. We'll be back before sunset." Dave said

**ROCQUE RECORDS **

Dave can I borrow you're IPhone?" Simon asked

"Sure, here" As Dave gave (Hey that rhymes XD ) the IPhone

_TWEETS from officialsimonseville_

_Thanks DavidSeville123 for ruining the picnic at the park! Here at Rocque Records with TheRealJeanetteWilson for the freaking Photoshoot. :|_

_#HappyValentinesDay _

Jeanette Sighed

"Don't worry Darlin'. will be at the park before sundown. You're in for a surprise" Said Simon cheering up his counterpart

**PARK- SUNDOWN **

"Well, its more fun when it's sundown right?" Simon said

"Yeah, anyway, whydon't we eat?" Jeanette said

"Uhm. How about that place?" Simon said pointing the little gazebo

As they headed over to the petite gazebo

"Did you do all this?" Jeanette asked

"With a little help from my brothers, yes." Simon smirked

"By the way, here's you're gi-" Simon said

"Simon, you already did enough. " Jeanette cutted

"Well, I'm still gonna do it." Simon started to Sing

/i b You know I've always got your back girl

So let me be the one you come running to, running to, r-r-running

I say this, cause it's a matter of fact girl

You just call my name

I'll be coming through, coming through, I'll get coming

On the other side of the world

It don't matter, I'll be there in two, i'll be there in two, i'll be there in two

I still feel it everytime

It's just something that you do

Now ask me why I want to

It's everything about you, you, you

Everything that you do, do do

From the way that we touch baby

To the way that you kiss on me

It's everything about you, you, you

The way you make it feel new, new, new

Like every party is just us too

And there's nothing I could point to

It's everything about you, you, you

Everything about you, you, you

It's everything that you do, do do

It's everything about you

Yes I like the way you smile with your eyes

Other guys see it but they realize that it's my, my lovin'

There's something about your laugh that makes me wanna have to

There's nothing funny so we laughing, no-no-nothing

Every minute, it's like a last so

Let's just take it real slow

Forget about the clock, that's tick-tick-ticking

I still feel it every time

It's just something I have to do

Now ask me why I want to

It's everything about you, you, you

Everything that you do, do do

From the way that we touch baby

To the way that you kiss on me

It's everything about you, you, you

The way you make it feel, new, new, new

Like every party is just us too

And there's nothing I could point too

It's everything about you, you, you

Everything about you, you, you

It's everything that you do, do do

It's everything about you

And you have always been the only one I wanted

And I wanted you to know without you I can't face it

All we wanna have is fun

But they say that we're too young

Let them say what they want

It's everything about you, you, you

Everything that you do, do do

From the way that we touch baby

To the way that you kiss on me

It's everything about you, you, you

It's everything that you do, do do

Like every party is just us too

And there's nothing I could point too

It's everything about you, you, you

Everything about you, you, you

It's everything that you do, do do

It's everything about you /b /i

Jeanette was speechless. She threw her hand at Simon's neck and passionately kissed him

"Happy Hearts Day, I Love you." Simon smiled

"This was the greatest Valentines Day Ever." Jeanette thought

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Longest Oneshot DONEEE

This was supposed to be a 3chapter story but, I kinda got lazy.

Now I did this story on Valentines day, a few first stories that I can find


End file.
